Lo que quería era darte un futuro
by Rasen Rougue
Summary: No era el modo en que sus caminos se habían cruzado lo que lo desconcertaba, tampoco aquel siniestro pasado que delimitaba su naturaleza, sino más bien lo que su sola presencia era capaz de provocarle sin esfuerzo, como si fuera algo natural e inevitable. Quizás sus pasados poseían un viejo estigma, pero quizá sus futuros podían ser salvados entre los dos...


¡Holaaa a todos! Hoy he venido para dejar ante ustedes un pequeño OneShot; no estoy acostumbrada a hacerlos, pero hoy amanecí retro y recordé una de las series que más me han gustado: Yuu Yuu Hakusho y si bien había escrito una historia hace años en compañía de una amiga, jamás se consolidó de la manera que esperábamos, así que se quedó en un mero borrador. Por lo que decidí hacer esto para quitarme un poco el gusanito y revviir viejos tiempos. Espero les guste :) ¡Sin más, saludos, apapachos y que tengan buen inicio de semana!

**Luz**

No es como si hubiera algo particularmente agradable en su rostro. Ella jamás lo consideró demasiado especial, sino algo molesto. Deseó muchas veces lucir diferente, dejar de ser distinguida por esos rasgos físicos tan particulares; anhelaba ser una persona completamente diferente a quien era ahora. Pero sabía que eso también cambiaría su personalidad, su percepción sobre la vida y sobre él.

Aquella herida sobre su mejilla era lo de menos. No le dolía ni le importaba. Pero el trasfondo que se escondía tras ella era lo que verdaderamente le trastocaba y le hacía perder los estribos. Su celeste mirada se endureció y sus manos perturbaron su reflejo sobre las apaciguadas aguas de aquel pulcro lago.

—Él que no conocía absolutamente nada de mi mundo, se involucró más allá de lo que hubiera deseado. Conoció aquello que es despreciado por muchos…

—¿Acaso piensas escapar? –preguntó él con burla. Esas esmeraldas le miraban tanto con curiosidad como con humor. Él siempre apareciendo en los momentos menos oportunos y de la manera más sigilosa posible.

—…Kurama…Siempre tienes esa maña de aparecer cuando nadie se lo espera –le recriminó.

—Lo conozco lo suficiente como para decirte que lo menos que hará será echarte algo en cara. No creo que debas seguir preocupada por lo que pudiera decirte –estableció. Sus manos habían descendido con lentitud hacia sus bolsillos, estancándose allí por tiempo ilimitado.

—¿Y qué hay de todos ustedes?

—¿Desde cuándo te ha importado la opinión de los demás sobre ti? No recuerdo que fueras de esa manera cuando nos conocimos hacia un año atrás mientras viajabas a su lado –sonrió con cierta satisfacción al haber dado en el blanco. Ella no era así hasta que los conoció a ellos-. Supongo que hasta alguien tan obstinada como tú es capaz de cambiar…Aunque creo que al final a él también le ocurrió algo parecido.

—Tal vez hasta alguien como yo es capaz de algo tan simple como eso –sonrió con ironía, observándole de soslayo-. ¿Cómo está…? –si no era temor lo que calaba a su cuestionamiento, entonces no sabía qué era lo que experimentaba tras pensar en él y su actual condición.

—Su terquedad le ayudará a sobrevivir. Aunque tú también contribuiste a ello –le hizo saber. Ella sin desearlo postró una sonrisa mucho más marcada y cálida. Incluso esos distantes ojos celestes parecieron vibrar y regocijarse ante esa noticia.

—Era justo que eso le valiera de algo al fin y al cabo –agregó con burla-. Deduzco que viniste aquí a ver que no huyera, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no. No es como si desconfiara de ti…Yo sé que eres incapaz de irte, al menos de momento –el peli rosa podía ser endemoniadamente astuto. Por algo era aquel legendario zorro ladrón.

—Sería inoportuno que yo…

—Ve a verlo y simplemente deja de fingir frialdad hacia su persona –señaló muy quitado de la pena. Ella solamente ahogó la maldición que iba a escapar de sus labios y se marchó sin decir más.

Si bien esa casa además de espaciosa se encontraba bien cuidada, no dejaba de incomodarle por el rechinido que la madera producía tras cada una de sus pisadas. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso; había un pensamiento que ocupaba todo su tiempo y que posiblemente sólo empeoraría en cuanto corriera aquella puerta de madera.

No había más razones para postergar lo inevitable. Y en un momento de valor abrió la puerta corrediza, logrando apreciar sin esfuerzo alguno lo que resguardaba su cálido interior.

—Es demasiado extraño verte tan tranquilo…Durmiendo como si nada más te preocupara…como si todos esos episodios de tu pasado ya no te acecharan…

Cerró tras entrar, limitándose únicamente a sentarse a un lado de aquel futón. No deseaba emitir ruido alguno, no quería sacarlo de aquel apacible sueño sólo para cuestionarle por cosas triviales que el resto de sus amigos eran capaces de responderle. Únicamente se limitó a verle y tratar de comprender el porqué de muchas cosas.

—No sé cuál de las dos situaciones resulta más extraña…Tú o el modo en que nos conocimos…Me pregunto si todavía lo recuerdas y te retractas de haber descendido a curiosear dentro de aquel viejo palacio –habló lo más quedito que podía, sonriendo con ironía verdadera.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que sus ojos contemplaron la decadencia que aquel enorme e imponente castillo. Pensó que jamás tendría la necesidad de volver a ese sitio y soportar aquel ambiente tan desagradable que le hacía chasquear la boca y querer echarlo abajo. ¿Por qué razones sus pasos le habían llevado a transitar dentro de aquel oscurecido y peligroso territorio?

Quizás había sido la inercia, el recuerdo de haber irrumpido ese sitio hace años atrás con la única intención de llevarse al repulsivo y aborrecido dueño para ofertarle el trato digno que se merecía. O posiblemente era la mera curiosidad la que le orillaba a saber qué era de esos aposentos ahora que ya no había quien manejara esos negocios tan turbios y escandalosos dentro del Makai.

Pero sin importar la razón, ya se encontraba frente a la gran entrada de carcomida madera. El rechinido de las bisagras resonando en su cabeza sin compasión, el estruendoso viento que movía las secas y retorcidas ramas, y esa sensación de ser observado, formaba parte de la grata bienvenida que aquel lugar le ofertaba. Estaba claro que el peligro acechaba con cada silencioso paso que daba hacia el interior del castillo.

El miedo nunca había formado parte de su vida y mucho menos ahora. Lo que estuviera allí dispuesto a encararle, le enfrentaría y extinguiría de este mundo. Así eran cómo funcionaban las cosas para él. Era el único modo en que los demonios sabían resolver sus problemas.

Fuera por donde mirara no había nada que en realidad valiera la pena. ¿Qué sentido podía encontrar en seguir merodeando por aquel lugar?

—Este lugar sigue siendo igual de desagradable que siempre. Quizás Chikou ya no se encuentre aquí, pero siguen habiendo notables molestias –dictaminó secamente, clavando sus carmesí ojos en la enorme sala que se postraba a escasa distancia de donde permanecía estático.

¿Qué era aquel sonido?¿Por qué repentinamente empezaron a escucharse todos aquellos murmullos? Algo estaba creando expectación del otro lado de la pared, ¿pero qué era? Sabía que ese tema no le competía y tampoco tenía por qué interesarle. Sin embargo, algo le hizo detenerse en seco, frenando su partida.

—¿En qué momento empezó a descender la temperatura de esta manera…? –alguien sin duda estaba siendo el encargado de manipular la temperatura del ambiente, ¿pero quién? No existían muchas criaturas que dominaran el hielo.

Su mano palpó la pared que le separaba de su sepulcral silencio y aquella ruidosa habitación. Notó de inmediato esa inquietante frialdad que sólo se concentraba más y más con una prontitud avasalladora; sentía como el pecho le oprimía con premura y dolencia, como si aquel contacto fuera lo peor que hubiera podido hacer.

Se apartó de manera automática. Había algo detrás de ese muro que le invitaba a tentar su suerte.

—…No es un frío ordinario…Es como si pudiera…

Sus buenos reflejos le hicieron escabullirse de aquel derrumbamiento. Lo que fuere que estaba dentro de las entrañas de esa oscuridad perpetua había logrado aterrar por completo a cada uno de esos demonios, quien en su intento desesperado por escapar echaron abajo aquel muro. Pero no era su cobardía lo que le llamó la atención, sino más bien su estado.

No eran más que seres conservados para la posteridad dentro de aquel hermoso pero cruel hielo. Sin embargo, no fue aquel glacial mundo el que le despertó una curiosidad abrumadora, sino lo que se suscitó después.

¿Por qué razón aquel sólido hielo empezaba a desmaterializarse, como si repentinamente no fuera más que mero polvo de nieve siendo arrastrado por el suave viento de otoño?¿Por qué esos malditos seres se esfumaban con esa misma celeridad, como si hubieran perdido su naturaleza y se hubieran transformado en un extensión de ese gélido sólido?¿Cómo era posible algo como eso, cómo?

—¿Cómo es posible que algo como esto haya ocurrido…? –las yemas de sus dedos palparon los fríos residuos de aquellos yokai. No era más que efímera y alba nieve.

La oscuridad no era problema para su agudizado sentido de visión, así como tampoco era un obstáculo el tener que descender entre aquel mundo de escombros y pisos rotos. Era como si alguien hubiera hecho el agujero desde las entrañas más inalcanzables de aquel castillo solamente para alcanzar a esos demonios y extinguir su vida para siempre.

Jamás hubiera pensado que ese castillo poseía más habitaciones subterráneas. Aunque conociendo el tipo de actos que eran llevados a cabo no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo. No obstante, lo que sí le extrañaba era lo que estaba frente a él.

Reconocía ese tipo de pergaminos amarillentos, ya consumidos por los años y que retenían con sobreesfuerzo lo que estuviera detrás de esa puerta. Pero no comprendía qué era lo que hacía ese tipo de cosas en un sitio tan lejano como lo era el mundo de los demonios.

—Quién pensaría que algo como esto se encontrara en las entrañas del castillo. Aunque, ¿qué se supone que hay detrás de esa puerta?

—…Eres distinto a ellos…-esa voz indudablemente provenía desde las entrañas de aquel resguardado cuarto. Y eso hacía que el misterio se asentara aún más.

—¿Una…mujer…? –quizás no le sorprendía porque antes era lo que más abundaba dentro del castillo. No obstante, era curioso que estuviera detrás de una puerta protegida con todas esas oraciones sagradas hechas por el hombre.

—¿Estás aquí por la misma razón que ellos? –interrogó en un tono tan plano que ni siquiera sabía si mostraba enojo o satisfacción por ello.

—En lo más mínimo.

—Te asesinaré si estás mintiendo, demonio –amenazó. Su voz se había tornado álgida, como el mismo ambiente que empezaba a enfriarse vertiginosamente.

—Supongo que debería cuidarme. Ya que asesinaste a esos demonios sin siquiera poder salir de allí…Está claro que ese sello ya no será efectivo por más tiempo –su mano se mantenía cerca del mango de su espada. No podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia ni siquiera ante el hecho de que su oponente se encontraba aparentemente cautivo.

—…El último de sus descendientes debe estar en sus últimos momentos…Al fin se extinguirá esa despreciable sangre para siempre…-no era odio lo que percibía, sino un inmenso regocijo ante aquel funesto hecho-. Puedo sentir el último latido de su corazón…apagándose con premura…

No tuvo oportunidad de moverse. Todo a su alrededor se encontraba viciándose de aquella desagradable aura, de esos residuos espirituales que habían mantenido vigentes cada uno de esos sellos sagrados.

Lo único que contemplaba eran esas feroces llamas celestes devorando el amarillento y carcomido papel, dejando únicamente endebles cenizas mientras la ostentosa puerta de hierro cedía por sí sola, agrietándose y desmoronándose fragmento por fragmento. Quien estuviera allí dentro estaba a punto de salir.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que pude contemplar este mundo con mis propios ojos…-expresó con una mezcla de melancolía y alegría. Incluso las húmedas y demacradas paredes le resultaban fascinantes.

Reconoció de inmediato aquellas llamativas y particulares vestimentas. Cualquier ser como él estaría consciente de una existencia tan molesta y que por largo tiempo les dio cacería en tiempos inmemoriales. Se trataba indudablemente de una molesta sacerdotisa, una que parecía haber sido estancada en el tiempo, ya que incluso conservaba esa fría armadura resguardando su pecho, hombro y espalda.

Aquellos vívidos zafiros se clavaron en él como pequeñas dagas dispuestas a escrudiñar cada parte de su ser al tiempo que permanecían calmas como el mar en pleno reposo. Su piel era pálida, como la cara de la luna del mundo de los humanos; y su largo y lacio cabello que acariciaba sin problema alguno sus tobillos poseía la blancura de los copos de nieve.

Era imposible que se tratara de una humana, pero tampoco poseía aquella aura característica de los demonios. Y a la vez, tampoco podía ser catalogada como un híbrido. ¿Entonces qué era ella?

—¿Se supone que estamos…en el mundo de los demonios? –interrogó ella, observando a su alrededor. Parecía no tener problema alguno en bajar su guardia frente a alguien que bien podría asesinarle con el simple movimiento de su espada.

—Justamente –respondió con distanciamiento.

—…Sí que fueron algo listos y suicidas al traerme hasta aquí…-mencionó ella a medias. No parecía estar disponible para dar explicaciones sobre lo concerniente a su encierro en aquel lugar.

—¿Qué eres? –cuestionó sin indulgencia alguna. Incluso el fiero filo de su espada podía percibirse de inmediato. Dependiendo de la respuesta sería el modo en que actuaría.

—Un simple sirviente –sus palabras fueron claras y serias que él no detectó mentira alguna en ellas-. Una que fue dormida a saber durante cuánto tiempo –masculló con hostilidad-….Tanto humanos como demonios son criaturas rastreras y meramente convenencieras…-indicó, dibujando una tenue sonrisa en sus labios, cargada de hostilidad-. Sin embargo, siento curiosidad por este mundo de oscuridad…Ahora que ya no les sirvo no tengo por qué seguir acatando sus mandatos…Soy libre…

Movida por su curiosidad y el nulo temor que aquel nuevo mundo le provocaba ascendió con celeridad, usando aquellos inestables bordes como meros escalones. Él no demoró en seguir sus pasos; ya no existía mayor motivo por el cual permanecer allá abajo.

—Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –le miraba de reojo, esperando por su nombre. El viento que se filtraba desde el exterior era inquietante y hasta cierto punto, desagradable-. El mío es Izayou.

—Hiei –soltó a secas.

—Este lugar pertenecía a alguien sumamente ruidoso…molesto…y terriblemente desagradable. Incluso sellada en las entrañas de este castillo podía escucharle. Pero parece que alguien ya se ha encargo de eliminar su presencia de estos alrededores –relató con calma. Sus pasos le movilizaron de inmediato hacia la salida. No deseaba permanecer por mayor tiempo en aquel lugar, no cuando le causaba tan grave repugnancia.

Sin embargo, para cuando se encontraron a unos cuantos metros de alcanzar la salida, la vida parecía quererles poner a prueba una vez más. Y aunque no eran más que débiles demonios, eran lo suficientemente numerosos para ser considerados una molestia.

—¡Tiene que ser ella! Es de la que nos ha hablado nuestro señor –habló gutural un enorme y grotesco ogro.

—Nuestro señor se pondrá feliz de que la llevemos con nosotros –se carcajeó uno más, dispuesto a usar la violencia de su hacha para someter a la mujer.

—Dicen que una vez que has obtenido su _nombre_ puedes tenerle y hacer de ella tu fiel sirviente. Uno que no dudará en morir por ti si así lo deseas –espetaba otro con la mirada destellante y llena de fascinación-. Quizás debemos obligarle a que nos diga su verdadero nombre…Así podría hacer realidad todo lo que yo quiera…

—Diría que sería denigrante servirle a un yokai como tú, sin embargo, mi último dueño era más un demonio que un ser humano…No son ellos quienes llevan los pecados y la sangre sobre sus manos, sino…cada uno de nosotros…Insolentes, jamás les diré lo que desean, incluso si lograran ponerme una mano encima y torturarme –su mirada no podía ser más tranquila, incordiando a sus cazadores. No les temía, ¿pero por qué? Quizás porque estaba más que familiarizada con aquel mundo de innecesarias trifurcas-…Soy el fuego que todo lo purifica…Soy el fuego que todo lo extingue…

No era mera presunción, no cuando todo estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos. ¿Pero cómo se supone que pudieran tocarle cuando lo único que se postraba frente a ellos era aquel manojo de azuladas llamas, batiéndose con violencia, convirtiéndose en un irremediable torbellino en miniatura?

Pero quizás hubieran deseado que todo se mantuviera allí.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios es eso?! –exclamó, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos. Jamás le advirtieron sobre algo como eso.

—¡¿Algo como eso es posible?! –clamó uno más con notorio terror.

Ya no podían contemplar más a esa mujer; ahora lo único que podían apreciar y temer era a aquel enorme felino de desafiante mirada carmesí. Uno que poseía una indudable solidez pese a ser formado exclusivamente del vívido fuego que no dejaba de batirse en un duelo mortal y perpetuo contra el viento. Era hermoso, cautivador, una criatura que bien podría estar existiendo solamente dentro de sus pensamientos colectivos.

Sus rugidos eran afónicos pero tan glaciares que el suelo mismo se cubría de aquella delgada capa de hielo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que un ser de fuego pudiera congelar sus alrededores valiéndose únicamente de su aliento?¿Cuáles eran los verdaderos misterios que guardaba esa particular mujer?

No iban a claudicar cuando tenían todo a su alcance y tampoco cederían ante el repentino movimiento de ese majestuoso tigre de llamas. Y esa entidad tampoco pensaba dejarles escapar aunque ésa fura su última plegaria antes de morir.

Las armas atravesaban su cuerpo sin resultado alguno. Era como si fuera incorpóreo o tuviera la posibilidad de hacer de su cuerpo algo prácticamente intangible. Y eso fue algo que incomodó a cada uno de esos demonios; aunque quizás el peor susto que pudieran llevarse ocurría en el instante en que esas poderosas fauces se aferraban a alguna extremidad suya.

Su rostro impregnado de esa sensación de sufrimiento y agravio permanecía inmutable dentro de la protección de ese frágil hielo. Uno a uno fueron perdiendo la chispa de la vida, convirtiéndose en frías estatuas que callarían por siempre lo que habían visto dentro de ese castillo.

—Quizás sea esto lo que más me encanta de que se conviertan en álgidas figuras…-cualquiera en su lugar posiblemente pensaría lo mismo que ella al contemplar aquel escenario cargado de ese brillante y frío polvo de nieve siendo llevado lo más lejos posible por el viento.

—…Fuego que es capaz de congelar…Eso no es ni vagamente común entre los demonios…-habló al fin Hiei, quien solamente se había limitado a observar cómo se las arreglaba esa mujer para no ser capturada.

—No creo que sea una habilidad que merezca demasiada mención, Hiei –agregó sin demasiada importancia-. Dime, ¿alguna vez has escuchado sobre las Siete Plegarias Celestiales?

—En lo absoluto –señaló.

—Eso es algo bueno –sonrió tenuemente, quedando frente a él-. Espero hallar más demonios como tú, que no conozcan sobre aquel pecado de la humanidad.

Se había abstraído demasiado en el mundo de sus recuerdos que ni siquiera había notado el momento en que ese hombre había despertado y decidido mirar con suma curiosidad a quien fungía ahora como su cuidadora. Por lo que en el momento en que sintió esa carmesí mirada sobre su persona le hizo darse cuenta de que quizás había permanecido más tiempo del necesario dentro de aquella habitación.

—Hola –le saludó ella, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Pensé que estarías ya en ese sitio para este momento –mencionó sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto. Incluso había osado en sentarse; algo que logró pero tuvo que lidiar con esas dolorosas punzadas cortesía de la gran herida que reposaba sobre su abdomen.

—Sé que hasta alguien tan duro como tú siente algo de dolor –suspiró lánguidamente. Sabía que algo como eso pasaría en cuanto despertara-. Kurama debió de haberte drogado mejor y así seguirías dormido.

—Tsk…Ese idiota siempre haciendo cosas innecesarias…Ungh…-no obstante, de no ser por sus conocimientos sobre medicina aquellas heridas dolerían más, hasta el punto de ser intolerables.

—Te lo advertí muchas veces. Pero al final le enfrentaste…Es normal que hayas terminado así; poseías la desventaja por ser un demonio –explicó con enorme pesar-….Y aun así lograste salir victorioso contra todo pronóstico…aunque casi mueres en el proceso –aquello fue un regaño maravillosamente bien encubierto.

—¿Y qué…es lo que piensas hacer a partir de ahora? Ya no existe más él en este mundo…y el resto como tú ya son libres –no tenía necesidad de contemplarle. Esa mirada le resultaba siempre incómoda, intransigente al mismo tiempo que llamativa. Había olvidado en qué momento esos celestes ojos empezaron a tranquilizarle más que a agobiarle.

—No lo sé con exactitud. No es como si tuviera un sitio al cual volver o llamar hogar…Soy un mero viajero temporal en este mundo que no pertenece a ningún sitio en particular. Pero…

—¿Pero…? –curioseó, viéndole por el rabillo del ojo. No es como si no conociera en qué momentos sonreía de forma discreta tras una línea plana de sus labios o cuándo fingía hacerlo, sino más bien que se le hacía extraño que estuviera sonriéndole tan amplia y sinceramente. No era común en ella o al menos eso es lo que él creía.

—Creo que podría estar con todos ustedes por un poco más de tiempo –alegó-. Después de todo, fue en ustedes que me hallé a mí misma y a mi libertad…Además…hay algo muy importante que me impide irme…

—Oh, suena extraño viniendo de ti, Izayou.

—¿Lo crees? Que no te engañen las apariencias, sigo siendo la misma que conociste en ese viejo castillo hace cerca de un año atrás, Hiei.

—Puedo objetar al respecto –mencionó burlonamente. Incluso una ligera sonrisa decoraba su rostro al tiempo que la miraba con detenimiento-…No necesitas mantener todas esas cadenas. Tampoco es como si me tuviera con mucho cuidado tu origen…

—Ahora puedo ver con claridad la razón de por qué nos conocimos en ese momento y no antes o después…-mencionó con el semblante recompuesto. Continuaba angustiada por lo que su marcado pasado había causado en él, pero estaba indudablemente feliz de que le aceptara por quien era y que no buscara en ella lo que muchos otros intentaron por largo tiempo. Él era diferente y eso siempre fue algo que le tuvo inquieta; el motivo que le hizo seguirle sus pasos desde que se conocieron.

Sus labios ni siquiera alcanzaban a rosarse pero la simple sensación de su respiración ya era suficiente para hacerle reaccionar, para hacer que aquellos tranquilos latidos de su corazón se precipitaran y le hicieran ver que ella tampoco se encontraba exenta de ello.

Adoraba ese azul que contemplaba en sus pupilas porque desde que esa mirada se postró sobre él le había observado sin recriminación, sin aborrecimiento, como si su sola existencia sólo significara eso, una vida más. Y si bien entendía la razón de por qué había sido de ese modo, no le importaba.

No lo odió ni le simpatizó por completo cuando lo conoció. Su presencia hasta cierto punto le era neutral, pero con el paso del tiempo se convirtió sin así desearlo, en una pieza importante y necesaria en su vida; era lo que le permitía mantener su fría cordura en orden. Aunque ahora era él mismo quien destrozaba su raciocinio y le hacía desear cosas que sencillamente le parecían rebosantes de ridiculez y sentimentalismo.

—¿Así que esto es lo que seres humanos denominan como "deseo" y "amor"…? –pronunció tanto con incredulidad como plena satisfacción. Su particular estilo de vida le había privado de muchas cosas, entre ellas, vivir como cualquier otra persona con una pizca de sentimientos. Pero probablemente su espera había sido recompensada desde que los dos cruzaron caminos.

Era la primera vez que ambos experimentaban aquella sensación. Era la primera vez que había nacido de ambos el cruzar más allá de lo permitido y de lo lógico, y aventurarse hacia algo que les era plenamente desconocido y deseable. No era la calidez y suavidad de sus labios lo que le inundaba por completo de esa indiscutible sensación de confort y felicidad, sino lo que se escondía tras aquel simple acto de afecto.

No era disgusto o desprecio lo que su repentino acercamiento le provocó, sino todo un oleaje de sensaciones contradictorias que le llevaban desde querer repetir aquel tan íntimo y al mismo tiempo efímero momento, a alejarla de él como muchas veces lo hizo en el pasado en cuanto descubrió que había algo en ella que lo hacía actuar diferente.

Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, como sólo él sabía sacárselas de la manera más natural posible antes de volver a perder sus sentidos entre el ígneo y dulce aliento del peli negro.

10


End file.
